criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Truth in Wine
The Truth in Wine is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-fourth case of the season. It is featured as the second case set in the Viola Gardens district of Aurelia. Plot The team arrived at the dinner party hosted by the Rivera family after receiving invites from Ruth's old friend Nicholas Rivera. The player and Lydia enjoyed the festivities before young heir Trudy Rivera asked to make a speech. Suddenly, during her speech, she started choking and collapsed to the floor. The pair sealed off the crime scene and Dom confirmed that Trudy was poisoned with her wine. The detectives first questioned Viola Gardens Mayor Nigel Riordan, Cooperman Industries CEO Travis Ackerman and the victim's fiancé Noah Riderman. Mid-way through the investigation, they were informed by Victoria that Trudy had a secluded hiding spot hidden in the estate. After searching the hiding spot, the team found reason to suspect Trudy's parents, Nicholas and Alice Rivera. It was also discovered that Trudy had been protesting against Nigel's actions as district Mayor and that Travis had been flirting with Trudy before her death. They then received a call from Victoria who insisted that she was lost in the garden maze. After they rescued Victoria, they found out from her that she had stepped on some kind of letter, which led them to investigate the maze again. They then found enough clues to arrest the victim's fiancé Noah Riderman for the murder. Noah denied the accusations of poisoning his fiancée but he cracked under the pressure and then confessed to poisoning Trudy. He explained how he had realized that he didn't love Trudy, but instead her mother, Alice. He said that he had made a realization that he didn't want to marry Trudy, but instead to be with and to marry Alice instead. He then explained how he thought about getting out of the impending marriage by poisoning Trudy's wine and watching her die at the charity gala. When Noah was sent to court, Judge Rodriguez thought it was suitable for Noah to earn eighteen years in prison for the murder. After the trial, Ruth requested to go see her old friend Nicholas Rivera with the player. However when they got there, Nicholas was shot in the arm with an arrow, making Vito and the player follow the attacker into the maze. In the maze where the victim's spot was, they found a torn execution order signed by the Crows' insignia. They then informed Nicholas, who was being tended by Ruth in his estate, about being targeted before he thanked the player. The team also assisted Trevor Aleiso in preparing his brother's wedding that would be happening in a couple days. Lydia and the player then helped him track down artificial flowers in the Rivera wine cellar after he informed that Alice had allowed him to borrow them. They also tracked down the wedding rings after Trevor realized he lost them at the dinner party. Then Trevor and Florence partly mended again after they reminisced over their own wedding. Florence and her husband then invited the team to attend the wedding of Patrick Aleiso and Amy Loveday that would happen in a couple days. Summary Victim *'Trudy Rivera' (found poisoned at a charity gala) Murder Weapon *'Poisoned Wine' Killer *'Noah Riderman' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect eats truffles *The suspect rides hansom cabs Profile *The suspect eats truffles *The suspect rides hansom cabs Appearance *The suspect wears a pocket watch Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect eats truffles *The suspect rides hansom cabs Appearance *The suspect wears a pocket watch Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect eats truffles *The suspect rides hansom cabs Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect eats truffles *The suspect rides hansom cabs Appearance *The suspect wears a pocket watch Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer eats truffles. *The killer rides hansom cabs. *The killer wears a pocket watch. *The killer has the initials "N.R." Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dinner Party. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Faded Sheet) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Seating Plan; New Suspect: Nigel Riordan) *Ask Nigel about sitting next to the victim. *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks champagne; New Crime Scene: Wine Cellar) *Investigate Wine Cellar. (Clues: Torn Card, Wallet, Locked Crate [Padlock) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Invitation; New Suspect: Travis Ackerman) *Question Travis about the poisoning. *Examine Wallet. (Result: Faded Photostrip) *Examine Faded Photostrip. (Result: Romantic Photos; New Suspect: Noah Riderman) *Inform Noah of his fiancée's death. *Examine Padlock. (Result: Crate Contents) *Examine Crate Contents. (Result: Poison Vial) *Analyze Poison Vial. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats truffles) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim’s Secluded Spot. (Clues: Trudy’s Bag, Broken Frame, Business Card) *Examine Trudy’s Bag. (Result: Pocket Watch; New Suspect: Nicholas Rivera) *Ask Nicholas about his daughter’s death. (Attribute: Nicholas eats truffles) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Family Photo; New Suspect: Alice Rivera) *Inform Alice of her daughter’s death. (Attribute: Alice drinks champagne and eats truffles) *Examine Business Card. (Result: Red Liquid) *Analyze Red Liquid. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides hansom cabs; New Crime Scene: Wine Shelves) *Investigate Wine Shelves. (Clues: Marble Pieces, Trunk) *Examine Marble Pieces. (Result: Marble Bust) *Confront Nigel about his message on the bust. (Attribute: Nigel drinks champagne, eats truffles and rides hansom cabs) *Examine Trunk. (Result: Rose Pin) *Analyze Rose Pin. (03:00:00) *Speak to Travis about his romantic advance. (Attribute: Travis eats truffles and rides hansom cabs) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Hedge Arch. (Clues: Torn Letter, Gardening Kit) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Letter) *Confront Nicholas about cutting Trudy from the will. (Attribute: Nicholas drinks champagne and rides hansom cabs) *Examine Gardening Kit. (Result: Faded Photos) *Examine Faded Photos. (Result: Incriminating Photos) *Confront Noah about his affair. (Attribute: Noah drinks champagne, eats truffles and rides hansom cabs) *Confront Alice about having an affair with Noah. (Attribute: Alice rides hansom cabs) *Investigate Banquet Tables. (Clues: Glass Pieces, Dinner Tray) *Examine Glass Pieces. (Result: Wine Glass) *Analyze Wine Glass. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a pocket watch) *Examine Dinner Tray. (Result: Letter Opener) *Analyze Letter Opener. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has the initials “N.R.”) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Hidden in the Hedges (2/6). (No stars) Hidden in the Hedges (2/6) *See Nicholas Rivera with Ruth Saunders. *Investigate Victim's Secluded Spot. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Scroll) *Examine Faded Scroll. (Result: Crows Execution Order) *Inform Nicholas Rivera about the execution order. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Talk to Trevor Aleiso about what he wants. *Investigate Wine Cellar. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Box of Artificial Flowers) *Give the flowers to Trevor. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Dinner Party. (Result: Waiter's Tray) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Ring Boxes) *Return the ring boxes to Trevor. (Reward: Calm Face) *Go to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off a Latin phrase, “in vino veritas” that means "in wine, truth", which suggests a person under the influence of alcohol is more likely to speak their hidden thoughts and desires. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Viola Gardens